


She/her please

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [119]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Coming Out, Crying, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Apollo kids are really accepting, Will Needs a Hug, genderfluid Will solace, with the very slightest hint angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will’s trying one of Kayla’s skirts on in the mirror and Kayla walks in.  They have really needed conversation.—Gender fluid Will solace
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	She/her please

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is good or not, I’m kinda worried to post this idk. Gender fluid Will solace, she/her for Will just so people are aware.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Will stood in front of the mirror in the Apollo cabin. A blue-green skirt hanging around her hips. Will blinked, opening her mouth and closing it again. 

_ “She?”  _ Will mouthed, rotating around, still looking in the mirror. 

Currently the cabin was empty, Will had woken up late and now had been standing in front of the mirror for close to fifteen minutes. Something felt wrong when she tried to get dressed, so she found one of Kayla’s skirts. It was a miracle in itself that Kayla even had skirts.

The feeling had been going on for a couple days, on and off now.  _ “He”  _ felt wrong.

“Will are you up yet?” Kayla pushed open the cabin door, freezing in place, her hand outstretched towards the door, “is that my skirt?”

Will’s face bloomed into a dark red, “it’s Austin’s!” She blurted out in embarrassment.

Kayla blinked, processing what Will had just said, “I didn’t think Austin liked wearing skirts…”

Will covered buried her face in her hands, “it feels right, okay? Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not judging you, I mean I’m judging you on the fact that skirt is really long and doesn’t really suit you but,” Kayla spread her hands, “if you wanna wear one of my skirts bro that’s fine by me.”

Will clenched her jaw, her hands shaking, “uhm…”

The terror on Will’s face must have been pretty apparent, Kayla’s expression softened, “hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Will you judge me if I said that… maybe I’m not that comfortable… in my body right now…” Will forced out, the words getting caught in her throat. 

Kayla furrowed her eyebrows, “of course not. Why would I judge you for that? We all feel insecure sometimes.”

“No I mean like…” Will wrapped her arms around herself, clenching her arms. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, “like…”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m following,” Kayla shut the door quietly, stepping further into the cabin.

“Sometimes I don’t… feel comfortable… with the…” Will swallowed thickly,  _ it’s fine, it’s just Kayla, she’ll understand.  _ “With your gender…?”

“Oh…” Kayla whispered, she licked her lips, “is that why the skirt?”

Will nodded, burying her face in her hands, “I don’t know why I’ve been feeling like this…” she whispered, “it hasn’t been all the time… like… maybe every couple days… it really hurts to be seen as… male?”

Kayla’s eyes widened ever so slightly, “is now one of those times?”

Again, Will nodded. Her heart pounding in her chest so fast she thought that it might burst. Even though that was physically impossible… at least she didn’t think it was possible.

“Do you want me to use she her?” Kayla asked.

“Please…” 

“Okay,” Kayla carefully pulled Will’s hands away from her face, “it’s okay you feel like this.”

“I know…” Will avoided looking Kayla in the eyes. She intertwined her fingers with Kayla’s.

“Have you considered looking into it?” Kayla didn’t want to make assumptions, she didn’t know how Will had been feeling, but she wanted to help her as best she could.

Will shrugged, sniffling and blinking tears out of her eyes.

“Maybe genderfluid?” Kayla asked, squeezing Will’s hands. Will looked down at the floor, toeing at the ground. She shrugged again. 

“It doesn’t feel… genuine…” Will mumbled, “I don’t know… it’s… it’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t have to explain anything.”

Will leaned her head on Kayla’s shoulder, which was a bit of an awkward position considering Will was a good half a foot taller. 

“Thanks for not… yelling at me…” 

“Gods, Will, why would I yell at you?”

She sniffed, “I don’t know…”

“You’re my sister, and I love you,” Kayla traced circles on Will’s back. Will clutched the back of Kayla’s shirt, more tears streaming down her face. Kayla didn’t mind that she was getting her shirt wet.

Will’s knees were shaking and the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. Kayla was humming reassurances and holding her which already just meant the world to Will.

“I swear to gods where have you two been?” Austin pushed open the cabin door, almost running directly into Will and Kayla.

“We’ve needed to figure some stuff out,” Kayla explained, Will rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

“Oh, nice skirt. Is the wardrobe what needed to be figured out—?” Austin asked, furrowing his eyebrows confused.

Kayla asked Will a silent question, still holding her hand. Will nodded faintly.

“No, that wasn’t the problem. But it looks good on her?” Kayla asked. Austin pressed his lips together. Will’s heart rate spiked again. 

“Mm, the shirt doesn’t really match but I’ll give you credit since that’s a cute skirt,” Austin scratched his chin, “I mean like a little past knee length would look really good on you.” He turned to Kayla, “is this your doing?”

“Nope,” Kayla said.

“It’s comfortable,” Will said softly, happiness and anxiety swirling in her stomach at the same time. Did Austin notice what Kayla had said? Did he just not care? Will didn’t know how she’d bring it up to Austin.

“Good, I wouldn’t trust Kayla’s sense of style if it was a matter of life and death.”

Kayla gasped and punched Austin in the shoulder. Will chuckled.

“If you two are done with your obviously very heartfelt moment that I just completely ruined: Will you missed breakfast so, like the good brother I am I saved you some pancakes,” Austin declared, “Kayla I have nothing for you.”

“Glad to know you care about me,” Kayla said sarcastically.

“Okay,” Will nodded, smoothing out her skirt, “thanks Austin.”

“Of course,” Austin grinned. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Will worried at her lower lip, “Austin can you call me by she/her?” She blurted out, thinking it best just to get it over with.

“Like right now?” Austin asked, “oh you put me on the spot to come up with a sentence?”

“No! I mean in like… in general… for now… I don’t know it’s not permanent… maybe for today?” Will rubbed at the back of her neck. 

“Oh, okay. Sounds good.”

It took a few moments to process how easy that was. Both of them had just agreed right away, no… judgement?

“Hey earth to Will?” Austin poked Will in the chest.

“Sorry?” Will blinked.

“Come on, it’s pancake time!” 

“Right, of course,” Will wiped any remaining tears away and followed her siblings out of the cabin. Her heart rate was starting to return to normal and it felt good knowing that Kayla and Austin were cool with it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If I messed up on the pronouns I will catch it in the morning and fix them when I go through so don’t worry. I’m too tired right now to read through.
> 
> Well I have a headache and am so exhausted. Goodnight.


End file.
